Two spirits united
by Natascha-chan
Summary: Finally Sakuno is in seigaku high and is really close with the regulars. But what happens when Sakuno and Fuji have a voice in their head and tells them they're their guide, and many strange things begin to occur and strange powers appear. fujiXsakuno
1. A power from within and

Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 1. A power from within and a strange occurance.

"Outo-saaaan!!!" A young boy of 8 years ran towards his father, and looked at him with a huge smile on his face. "Guess what I did today!!" The man lowered himself until he was on eye-level with the young lad. "Why don't you tell me then" The boy nodded and grinned " I saw a reeaally cute girl with braids..but she was crying, she was being bullied by some boys from my class..so I ran over and yelled at them and they went away!" The man smiled at his son. "Good job..you make a father like me very proud if his son." The smile on the boy his face vanished and reappeared soon after, but it didn't get un-noticed by his father and he sighed. " Did something happen?" The young boy nodded.

" Well…before they ran away..i ran in front of the little girl, and then a bright light appeared and the boys stood there..not being able to move" his father frowned " So why are you telling me this then?" The boy looked away from his father. "Well when the light appeared, I saw someone talking to me with the same voice I hear in my dreams." The man sighed. "……….. how many times do I have to tell you, you're too old now to have imaginary friends."

"_You're never too old to do something ……. Please remember who I am. You'll have to find Her before it's too late!!!"_

"FUJI-SENPAI!!!!!" Fuji shook his head. "Yes? What's wrong?" Momoshiro sighed "You know that you were talking to yourself right?" Fuji frowned. "No..i didn't" Momoshiro grinned. "You were like '_You're never to old to do something….Please remember who I am.' _And other bla-bla that I couldn't hear….By the way this is the first time you're spacing out at lunch, something's wrong?" Fuji shook his head and smiled. "No..i'm fine, I'm just wondering how the others are doing." Momoshiro shrugged. "Who cares…hehehe..they're being tortured with training, while the two of us are relaxing at school!" Momoshiro did have a point there, but if the little accident didn't happen they'd be there too.

A week ago the regular had an intense training, for an upcoming tournament between Hyoutei gakuen, Rikkaidai, Seigaku, and Fudoumine. And the one who made the trainings schedule was of course the one and only Inui, not that Fuji cared of course because he got a chance to taste the new version of the Inui Juice. But unfortunately there was something to prevent it from happening, because Arai was so stupid enough to bump into the whole tank supplied with Inui juice, and it took an emergency landing on Fuji his foot! With that the intense training they've got ended in the hospital for Fuji with a bruised foot, the upcoming weeks were going to very bored. And now a week later believe it or not Fuji had a little temper enveloped from boredom. 'How in heavens sake did this happen? I like to watch people suffer, but me suffering is a whole new story' _ "It was bound to happen one day you know." _Fuji's face was overloaded with shock. 'Ok..calm down..nothing bad happened except..someone just talked to me in my head.' " _No_ _really..i didn't notice"_ Fuji frowned and turned to Momoshiro. "Momo..i'm going home early, see you tomorrow." Momoshiro nodded and choked. "But..we have another 4 hours at school..REMEMBER!" Fuji shrugged. " I'll explain it later to my teacher..i think." With that he walked away and started on his way home, after he passed by the principal's office to tell them he's leaving early. But after he dumped his stuff at home, he decided to drop by the tennis club, to check on the non-regulars.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakuno!!!!!! Please HELP!!!" Sakuno turned around and smiled, but then her eyes widened and giggled at the sight. There stood Tomoka legs shivering from the weight she carried " Tomo-chan..i told you, you don't have to grab 10 things at a time." Tomoka sighed. " I know!...b-but please HELP!!" "Ohw..right" Sakuno ran over to Tomoka, but before Sakuno reached Tomoka she tripped and bumped up against Tomoka. "GRAB THE PLATES!!! KYAAAA..SAKUNO ARE YOU OK?!" CCCLAAASHHH!!! Tomoka together with the stuff she was holding tripped too and landed on Sakuno her back. "Umph…that didn't hurt as much as I expected." "Maybe that's because…you're lying on my back." Tomoka screeched and got up. "OH MY GOSH SAKUNO ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! I'M SO SORRY!!!" Sakuno smiled. " I'm fine Tomo-chan, I'm a little sore that's all" Tomoka smiled but it was a smile with guilt written al over her face. Sakuno sighed ' When i'm not clumsy, then there's always someone else who's clumsy. ' " Ehm..Sakuno." Sakuno looked up at her. " Yes? " " What time does your practice begins?" Sakuno frowned. " What practice?...Owh my god..I'M LATE FOR PRACTICE!! AHH!!! COACH IS GOING TO KILL ME.WHERE ARE MY SKATES?!!!!" It's been a few years since Echizen Ryoma returned to America for the US Open, and he didn't come back after that. Sakuno now in her first year of high school got over her crush she had with Ryoma, and she dropped tennis since she found a new passion, Ice Skating. Sakuno developed a close friendship with all the regulars of the tennis team in Junior High, now the Seigaku high school tennis team. Every team member they had in Junior high as the regulars were now the same regulars at Seigaku high. Everyone was there except Ryoma of course. Kawamura Takashi decided to combine his work in his sushi shop, with school and therefore also joined the tennis club again.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno?" A young female with dark blue hair in a high ponytail called her name. "Hmm..She's late..again." Right after that, Sakuno came storming in, and stopped right before the captain of the team. "Gomen, Gomen, GOMEN!! I was lost…again GOMEN!!! Michiko-Buchou! Anou? Did you call my name already?" Michiko ( The young female with dark blue hair) sighed. "Yes. I've already called you're name, and I'm glad you didn't forget to change in you're training clothes." Sakuno looked at her and smiled sheepishly. " Hai..i was already done, and I was on my way here..but i took the wrong turn. So that's why I got lost." Michiko smiled. " Well nothing can change you're bad sense of direction so…SHIRO!!" A young boy with black hair and blue eyes as deep as the sea who was 2 years older than Sakuno stepped forward. "Hai!" "Starting tomorrow you will guide Sakuno here so she won't get lost again. You two are one of the best members we have in our team..so next time Sakuno be on time because the next time when you get lost again, the whole team will face the consequences as for the regulars that is." Sakuno gulped and could feel the glares of her co-regulars stinging in her back. "Hai..Michiko-Buchou."

Sakuno walked to the rest of the regulars, and they all sent her glares, which was making her very uncomfortable. " Buchou?" A girl with purple hair and silver eyes who stood next to Sakuno held up her hand. "Yes Kiyoko?" The girl took a step to the side where Sakuno stood and pointed at her. "Why do we get punished too, when this thing over here comes late because she's too clumsy to get lost in a place like this?" Michiko sighed. What was it with the sighing today? "Because Kiyoko, we are a team and when one make a mistake the rest of us will face the consequences also. So when one member is late, the whole team will get punished because we are one. Now..I want everyone to practice their moves and form, and the regulars will help the others to improve their form. Sakuno walked over to some members who've had trouble with their form. When she passed Kiyoko, Kiyoko whispered something in her ear that made Sakuno uncomfortable. _" I'll get you for this you worthless clumsy piece of nothing. Just because you're the first freshman who made it to the regulars, doesn't mean you can do things without facing some little consequences." _ Sakuno shrugged it off after it was said, but it still lingered in her head and gave her an unfamiliar feeling she haven't felt before, and couldn't describe. Meanwhile a man entered the stadium and followed Sakuno with his eyes, everywhere, every move she made he followed with his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuji i thought you went home early?" Fuji looked at his coach. " My apologies Izumoto-sensei, I just thought at home why don't I drop by for a little time, I'll go home in a minute or 5." Izumoto grinned " You just don't know of a live without tennis don't you? Well you can't fool me somehow I think you're going to marry tennis someday!! HAHAHAHA!" Fuji smiled " You got me sir." ' Yup he's drunk….again.' "Sensei I'll be going now. Have a nice day." Izumoto smirked and held one of his thumbs up. " BYE!!!!!!" Fuji backed away a little, he always did when he found his sensei drunk again and the last couple of weeks he's drunk everyday. Fuji waved and walked away.

"We'll see you tomorrow at practice then. And don't forget to bring those songs." Sakuno nodded. "Hai! Mata ashita!" Sakuno walked out of the building, starting tomorrow they're going to rehearse a new dance for the upcoming tournament so the coach and Michiko asked her to bring the songs they've chosen together. 'Mmm..i can't wait!' _'You really like ice-skating don't you?' _Sakuno looked shocked. 'Did I just hear someone talking to me in my head? Hello?' _'Yes?' _'OMG! Am I freaking out!?!' _'You're not. I'm your guide.' _Sakuno frowned, why does she need a guide. _'You'll find out later.'_

"Sa-ku-no-chan!" Sakuno looked at her right. "Fuji-sempai!" "Yo Sakuno-chan. I didn't know you liked Ice skating. Have you joined the team yet?" Sakuno nodded. "Actually sempai….i'm a regular" Fuji opened his eyes and looked shocked but recovered fast. He didn't expect that the girl everyone was talking about at school was her! He smiled at her. "Sa.. did you know that there are rumors going at school about a first-year girl who joined the ice skating club and made it as a regular, and did you know that she's the first one in 20 years?" Sakuno smiled at him. "Yes I know, and some people in the club hate me for that." Fuji shook his head. "Nah..they don't hate you, it's called jealousy. Do you mind if I walk you home?" Sakuno shot him a smile. "No I don't mind..but I don't want to trouble you." "It's no trouble at all, besides it's an honor to escort 'the princess' as they call you home." That made her giggle. "Sempai, I'm not a princess, I'm a clumsy girl who can skate better than walk. If I take 5 steps I trip over the smallest things." Fuji chuckled. "Then it's only good that I walk you home so I can catch you if you fall, Hime-chan." Sakuno's face was the deepest shade of red he's ever seen before, it has always been amusing to watch how the girl was able to switch moods so easily. _'Cute girl indeed.'_ "I'm not a princess, sempai." Fuji chuckled. "Are you sure? You do look like one." "F-Fu-Fuji-sempai! Le-let's go shall we." And there it was again, the famous blush! Going from slightly pink to a DEEEEEEPPPP shade of red. It was fun to tease her, and besides he couldn't do so in a couple of years. Ever since he graduated from junior high he missed the times when he could tease her and Ryoma. "May I have this honor?" Sakuno looked up and saw Fuji offering her an arm. Sakuno giggled and accepted he hasn't changed a bit. But there was something different with his walk though. "Fuji-sempai? What happened to your foot?" Fuji stiffened a little. And his temper appeared a little remembering 'the accident'. "I've hurt my foot last week at practice." He said with a tickle of bitterness in his voice, but of course Sakuno didn't notice this. " How come?" Fuji smiled at her but it wasn't his usual gentle smile. This one almost passed the border of a wicked smile, and it startled her a little…ok a lot. Fuji told her what happened that day, and Sakuno had a hard time to hold in an upcoming laugh, but wondered one thing "I wonder how the rest is doing." Fuji smiled. "They're doing fine, we're a little bit stressed lately because of the upcoming tournament." Sakuno smiled. "Still loving tennis with all of your hearts ne?" Fuji nodded. "Ah." The rest of their walk to Sakuno's home was quite peacefully, except when they entered the park.

'_Fuji-san. There's something fishy here. I can feel a strange presence lingering here.'_ Fuji frowned. 'What do you mean? And who are you?' _'I'm your guide. And I mean that there's something about to happen so keep your eyes open. Look around. What wasn't here before?' _Fuji didn't understand, how was he supposed to know what wasn't around them before if he didn't pay attention to his environment in the first place. "Fuji-sempai, the weather has changed and while the air is supposed be light. It's dark. It has become colder as well." Fuji opened his eyes she was right, but how did she know. _'There's something strange about this girl Fuji. She emits the same aura of the girl when you were eight. The same aura you have now.' _ Fuji was shocked now, how in the world did this thing that was talking in his head know about his past. It was 10 years ago, when that strange occurrence happened. He looked at Sakuno. She was shivering a lot, and her lips were tainted with blue. "Sakuno-chan." Sakuno looked at him and he was smiling at her. She nodded to let him continue. " My house is two blocks away, I think it's better to go to my place since you're shivering." Sakuno nodded again, she didn't have the spirit to go against it, besides the thing in her head said it was the best thing to do now and it was warning her the whole time that something wasn't right in this park and they should get out of it as soon as possible. Sakuno walked further but find out she couldn't. "F-F-Fuji-s-s-sempa-ai??!! I-I c-can't m-move." Fuji frowned he knows it has gotten colder but not that cold._ 'FUJI!! Turn around now!! The girl is in trouble!!" _ He turned around and this was the first time he got scared in a long time. There stood Sakuno, her body 75 frozen in ice. "SAKUNO!!!"

Fuji ran towards her, and grabbed her shoulders. Sakuno looked at him and he was shocked. Her eyes held almost no emotion anymore, and she was barely awake but kept fighting. "F-F-Fu-ji-Sem-pai…w-what's..ha..happening?...m..my..body..i..it's ..c..cold." Fuji growled. _'Fuji you'll have to concentrate, find the thing that wants to come out deep inside you're heart. Find it and you'll be able to help this girl. Just concentrate.' _Fuji did what he was told and closed his eyes. "Not so fast young boy." Fuji looked to his side. There was standing a man around his age only a year older, with black hair and bloody red eyes. "Who are you? What do you want?" The man laughed. "That's none of your concern boy. Now MOVE!" A huge wave of air threw Fuji away from Sakuno and he landed against a tree and chains appeared and chained him to the tree. The man made it's way to Sakuno and stopped in front of her. Fuji could only watch what was happening. "Long time no see..little sister." "Leave her alone!!" The man only ignored Fuji and lifted Sakuno her head a little so Sakuno looked him in the eyes. Sakuno didn't say a word, she couldn't. "Lost your tongue, have we?" Fuji became infuriated with this. _'Fuji. Concentrate. Find your power.' _Fuji closed his eyes and looked deep inside his heart. Suddenly a silver light appeared around him and freed him from the chains, he walked towards the man who was walking backwards now. The man stopped and grinned. "See you later!" The man disappeared in a wave of air leaving a rose behind. Fuji looked at the rose and looked at Sakuno, she was still frozen. He walked to her and fell on his knees in front of her. "What can I do? How can I free you from this?" _'Fuji concentrate on the ice like you did a while ago on the chains. But first stand up and hold the girl's arms, you don't want her to fall on the ground would you?' _Fuji did what he was told and concentrated on the ice. The ice started to crack and broke. Fuji held Sakuno up at her arms but when someone's unconscious it's not easy to hold her up like that. Fuji lifted her up and looked at her and smiled a genuine smile. And carried her to his home, in bridal style.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ara, Syusuke. Who do we have here?" Fuji stopped walking and looked to the left where his sister was standing. "Ah Yumiko-nee-chan. This is Ryuzaki Sakuno." Yumiko nodded. "What happened? This is the first time you took a girl to our home, and she's unconscious." Fuji looked at Sakuno and sighed. "I'll explain later but first, I have to bring her upstairs and call Sumire-baa-chan." Yumiko frowned. "Sumire-baa-chan? Your sensei and coach? Why do you have to call her?" "Because this girl I have in my arms, is her granddaughter." Yumiko's mouth took the shape of an 'o' and smiled. "Then let me help. I'll call your sensei, so you can bring her upstairs." Fuji nodded and smiled. "Thanks nee-chan!" Fuji brought Sakuno upstairs and laid her in his bed and felt her forehead, grabbed a chair and sat on it. "Thank god. No fever." Fuji looked at her and grabbed her hand. A bright light appeared, and Fuji covered his eyes. But the moment the bright light appeared he also saw something or rather someone standing in front of him, and the light dimmed away. Fuji opened his eyes and didn't felt Sakuno her hand in his anymore. He looked towards his bed and saw her beginning to wake up. "That's fast."

Sakuno opened her eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times. 'Where am i?' _'Don't worry Sakuno-chan, you're save.' _"Sakuno-chan?" She heard someone whispering her name soflty. 'Who's there?' '_If you want to see who's calling you then open your eyes.'_ Sakuno opened her eyes carefully and saw Fuji lingering over her looking worried. "Fuji-senpai?" Fuji smiled and sat down again on the chair. Sakuno sat up and looked around her. 'This is not my room. M..masaka? Is this Fuji-senpai his room?' Sakuno felt Fuji tapping her shoulder. "Sakuno? Are you alright?" Sakuno shook her head and smiled. "Hai I was just spacing out, but where am i?" Fuji chuckled. " You're in my room. We were attacked an hour ago, and you were unconscious so I carried you to my house and brought you upstairs. My sister will call to your house to tell sumire-baa-chan you're staying with us tonight and tomorrow, so you're not going to school either." Sakuno smiled. "Thank you, but calling to my grandmother will be a little difficult." Fuji frowned. "Why?" "Well because she's in America on a business trip so…and I have to go to school tomorrow be-because I have practice tomorrow." Fuji opened his eyes and looked at her. "You're not going anywhere." Sakuno looked at Fuji and tried to go against it but stiffened. Fuji had a look in his eyes that he has never shown her, and it's also the first time Sakuno saw it. It was a look with a lot of emotions but mostly anger, annoyance and fear.

She looked away and let her fall back with her head on the pillow and carefully looked at him again and closed her eyes. " Gomen." She whispered softly before looking out of the window again , and unable for Fuji to see she let a single tear fall onto the pillow. Sakuno heard the door close, and looked at the chair. Fuji just walked away without saying anything.

[KNOCK KNOCK

"Ryuzaki-san." Sumire looked up at the door, a man as tall as Tezuka walked through the door. "There's someone calling for you with the name, Fuji Yumiko." Sumire smiled. "Now that's strange. Put her on line 6 please." "HAI!" The man bowed and walked away. Sumire grabbed the phone, and put him on line 6.

"_**Moshi moshi Fuji-san?" **_

"_**Ah Hello Ryuzaki-san" "So what makes you call me? Maybe you want me to ask for advice? Hm Brother and sister matters?"**_ Sumire chuckled at the thought.

"_**Well actually I'm calling to tell that…oi Syusuke give the phone back" **_Sumire frowned. ' What the..Fuji what's wrong?' _**"Ryuzaki-sensei? This is Fuji speaking." "Hai? What's wrong?" **_' There's something going on..but what. Fuji what happened, something's giving me chills but what….MASAKA?!!!' _**"I want to tell you that Sakuno's staying with us for a couple of days, and she isn't going to school tomorrow." **_Sumire her eyes widened. _**"What happened?!" "Sakuno-chan and me were attacked by someone..but the strange thing was that he called Sakuno 'Little sister' and he froze her so she fell unconscious, I carried her to my home. So that's why she's staying here for a couple of days." **_ Sumire was frozen. _**"T-thank you for te-telling me Fuji, I count on you to look after her while I'm gone, and may I ask you something?" **_Fuji opened his eyes, he knew that there was something wrong and Sakuno is a part of it. _**"Hai." "When she's recovered, can you stay with her at our home? It's going to be a week or two until my return, and I won't let her stay alone in our house now that happened. You can use our spare room at our house and Sakuno will explain you the rest when you get there." **_Fuji frowned at couldn't help but to think why Sumire would be so nervous while thanking him. _**"Ne Fuji I've got to hang up, or else I won't get my work done." **_Fuji smiled and said Bye before hanging up and going upstairs to Sakuno. 'I guess I shocked Sakuno a bit with giving her a look like that.' _'I think you scared the hell out of her, because she didn't dare to react after that look you gave her.'_ Fuji shrugged, it was strange he got so used to this, this fast.

Meanwhile In America, Sumire sighed and smiled a forced but still sad smile. "Looks like it's starting..Sakuno, Fuji..please be careful!"


	2. An other personality and gghosts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, this story is fanmade.

Hey guys Natascha here! I would like to thank al the people who send me a review..and hehe sorry that it took a while to upload it. So here it is chapter 2 of Two spirits united!!

Prince of tennis.

Two spirits united

Chapter. 2 An other personality and g-g-ghosts?!!

' Doushiyo..mou I can't stand this. ' Sakuno cried in her thoughts. After Fuji got upstairs the two of them been in a awkward silence for it seems like ages to Sakuno. Sakuno looked carefully at Fuji to see what he's doing. Sakuno frowned. 'What is he doing?' Fuji sat in front of his desk for a while now, staring at the wall a blank one to begin with that. 'Is he spacing out?' Sakuno collected the courage to stand up and slowly walking to him. "F-F-Fu.." Right at that moment Fuji turned around, Sakuno once again was scared the hell out of her and lost her balance making her fall backwards.

**Fuji's ****pov**

I was thinking for a while now to apologies to Sakuno for giving her that look, but every time I thought about that, the conversation on the phone with her grandmother was playing in my head over and over again. Also that guy who attacked us, who is he and what does he want from us or rather speaking, WHAT does he want from Sakuno. To tell you the truth I really was angry and my temper became worse. My thoughts were disturbed when I heard footsteps behind me. I knew it was Sakuno, so I quickly turned around to face her except..she lost her balance.

**Sakuno's****pov**

We've been in an awkward silence for a long time now, and I was losing my patience for the first time in ages in front of one of my senpai. So to prevent me of exploding like a volcano, I decided to walk up to him. I tried to call his name and of course I had to stutter, but when I was at the point of saying his name he of course had to turn around so fast that I was scared the hell out of me once again, and lost my balance….**again!**

**Normal ****pov**

Sakuno waited for her to collide on the floor but it never came. Sakuno opened her eyes, only to see that Fuji had caught her and pulled her against him. Making Sakuno sit on his lap, and her head against his chest. Sakuno became beet red and her breath was stuck in her throat. "F-Fu-Fuji-senpai?" Fuji didn't answer instead he pulled her a little bit closer toward him, making it a hug. What Sakuno didn't notice was that his eyes were opened had become a different color instead of ocean blue they were dark reddish/purple. Sakuno only acknowledged the change when she heard him whisper a few other word but it wasn't audible for her to hear. Sakuno broke free from his embracement and stood up and walked backwards she was shocked, Fuji sat on the chair with his head lowered. "Ta-ki-ko." Fuji stood up and walked towards Sakuno and looked up. He looked her right in the eyes and that terrified Sakuno, the way he looked at her was not normal. Sakuno now noticed that his eyes has changed, and his hair had changed a little too it was a darker colour than it first was. _'SAKUNO!! Jump out of the window now! This is not the Fuji you know, I should've told you __sooner who I was. But I sensed something from this boy, he has two aura's around him one who stands for good and one who represents evil. You have to go IMMEDIATELY!' _Sakuno was shocked how did this happen and why does this happen to them. 'How can I jump out of the window?! I'm not super man or something like that!!' the thing inside her sighed. _'PLEASE trust me, you're not the powerless girl who you think you are. So just jump out of the window, if I'm correct he should follow you. Then it's time to discover who you are.' _"I-I don't understand" _'Do you care for the wellbeing of this boy?'_ "Yes." _'Then…DO IT!!!!!'_ Sakuno nodded and opened the window. "Uwwha..so high." 'Just jump already.' Sakuno jumped out of the window and landed on the ground "Oh my god I didn't break anything. _'I'm very proud of you..but I think you better can start running.'_ Sakuno frowned. "Why?" _'Because he's right behind you.'_ Sakuno turned around and mumbled an 'Oops' before turning around again and started to run for her life. Fuji or rather the one who's supposed to be Fuji, jumped out of the window when she did so when she was having a conversation with herself or rather with what's inside her, he stood behind her arm crossed.

Sakuno was running for a while now, and she was scared really scared. This wasn't the Fuji Syusuke she knows. This Fuji Syusuke was totally different and more sadistic than her senpai.

Sakuno stopped and looked around her. Great. She ran to a place she isn't familiar with. 'Great..what can I do? I'm not familiar with this place..but why did I run towards this place?' _'Sakuno go around the corner and then to the right.' _Sakuno nodded and did what she was told, but stopped right in her tracks when she was supposed to go to the right. She was standing in front of a graveyard. "I'm not going in there, I hate those places at night." _'You'll have no choice, if you want to bring your __senpai__ back.'_ Sakuno gave a look of despair and ran into the graveyard. She was given a few other directions and entered a forest at the back of the graveyard, Sakuno walked further until she stood in front of an old traditional mansion_. 'No-one could come to this place, because normal people can't enter th__is mansion_

"How old is this place?" _' 300 years.' _"T-Three-hundred YEARS?!!" '_Yes 300 years, but quick go inside the mansion! We have now time left!' _ Sakuno stood in front of the huge doors and grabbed the doorknob and wanted to open the doors, but the doors opened on their own. "I have a bad feeling about this." She began to walk inside but was grabbed from behind and was thrown against a wall inside the mansion that was a meter of 20 away. Sakuno groaned of pain and tried to get up, but was grabbed at her throat was lifted in the air. Sakuno couldn't breath and tried to free herself without success. She looked at the person who was holding her and was shocked, it was Fuji. "F-Fuji-senpai, p-please stop." Fuji smirked. " Now now Takiko, don't you recognize me anymore." Sakuno didn't answer and the grip on her throat became tighter. "I'm not the one who you call T-Takiko, I'm S-Sa-Sakuno." "YOU'RE LYING!!" Fuji once again tightened the grip on her throat. "Fu..ji..sen..pai…" Fuji looked at Sakuno. "What the?!!" Sakuno was crying and again that same bright light appeared. "FUJI-SENPAAAIIII!!!" The light engulfed both of them and dimmed partly away. "S-Sakuno-chan?" Fuji looked up to see someone floating in the air. It was Sakuno, but there was something different with her appearance. Instead of braids her hair was loose and she didn't wear her uniform anymore, it was replaced by a beautiful aqua blue-colored (same color as Fuji's eyes) dress that went down at till her knees, with white puffy see trough sleeves that stopped at her elbow. She also had silver bracelets at her right arm, and ankle-bracelets at her left ankle and also wore a necklace. She wore high blue heels that were tied at her ankle, ( They look a little like ballet shoes but this is with a heel.) and she had a blue-white ribbon in her hair. Fuji was stunned, he never saw Sakuno like this. Sakuno opened her eyes and looked at him. 'Thank god he's himself again but.. why is Fuji-senpai so far away?' '_That's because you're floating.' _'I'm what?' Sakuno looked at the ground and saw that she indeed was floating and panicked. Fuji noticed this and walked toward her until he stood beneath her. "Sakuno-chan. Let yourself fall, I'll catch you. Trust me." Sakuno nodded, closed her eyes and let herself fall. She felt Fuji catch her and opened her eyes. "See, I said I would catch you." Sakuno smiled at him and nodded. Fuji smiled a real smile back, and put Sakuno back on the ground.

"Fuji-senpai?"

"Hai?"

"Please, don't scare the hell out of me again." Sakuno looked up at him, making him surprised to see her crying.

"You do know why we're here right?" Fuji nodded and looked away.

"Something was controlling me, I couldn't stop myself."

_"That was not the only thing that happened." _ Fuji and Sakuno turned around and looked at two people a man and a women, but they were not ordinary people.

"T-t-they're.." "…ghosts.." Sakuno couldn't finish her sentence so naturally speaking of course Fuji finished the sentence. The man nodded at them and the women grinned and waved a like a hyper 7 year old at them.

_" __Hellooo__! Ugh..why do I always have to act like this__" _The women's face became serious and turned her head towards the man and slapped him on his shoulder, that send the man flying. _"SAY SOMETHING!!" _Fuji and Sakuno watched the whole scene and Fuji took one step to Sakuno whispering. "Those two are meant to be ghosts?" Sakuno nodded. "I guess so, but why are they here?" Fuji looked back at the arguing ghosts, well it was the women who was arguing with the man but he ignored her, had his eyes closed and smiled a little. "Saa." Fuji looked at Sakuno and took a step forward and decided to 'disturb' the ghosts.

" I'm sorry for interrupting you but, who are you?"

The female ghost stopped 'talking' and looked at Fuji, disappeared and re-appeared behind Sakuno. Which made Sakuno flinch because the women put her hand on her shoulder. _" I'm __Takiko__, Chou __Takiko__. And that over there is…." _Takiko gave a signal to the man to introduce himself. _" I'm __Hiro__, Isamu __Hiro__."_ The man walked toward them or rather floated towards them, and looked Fuji straight in the eyes as to read his soul or something. _"No wonder he choose you as his successor, you have the same characteristics as his" _The female ghost hovered over Fuji, looked at him with a sharp eye and floated to Sakuno and whispered something in her ear which made Sakuno lower her head and stepped backwards away from the female ghost. "No." The female ghost sighed. _"I know it is a little inappropriate to say this, but it's for your own safety." _

"Inappropriate? Y-you have now right to say that to me."

_"Not if I told that I'm the one who has warned you for the danger that's coming, and that I'm the one that told you to go away out of that park and when that young man over there attempted to kill you and told you to jump out of the window..I am the voice that talked to you in your head. We were send to protect you no both of you therefore __Hiro__ and I are here, but now the boy is already starting to show signs of Him."_

'Signs? What signs? And who is Him?' Sakuno didn't understand, she was lost in her own questionsand tuned out everything, the voice that was talking to her merely sounded like an echo far in the distance. Sakuno looked up and noticed her surroundings had changed. No dust, no cracks in the wall and most of all instead of darkness, it was light. The mansion was back in his old state.

"Na-na-na-nani??!!!"

An orb appeared in front of Sakuno emitting a strange light with rainbow colors. It twirled around Sakuno and then floated towards a door. _"Come."_

Sakuno swallowed and decides to follow, she walked towards the door and stopped when she stood in front of it, and opened the door. At that moment everything turned back to normal and she stood next to Takiko again. 'Eh..but..ah..huge migraine.' Sakuno massaged her temples a little to ease the pain. Takiko notices this and gave her a worried look.

_"Sakuno-san are you alright? Sakuno..-san?"_

Sakuno nodded and looked at her but her eyes widened. 'That door..' Behind Takiko that same door she just saw a minute ago was there. "Was there a door earlier?" Sakuno pointed behind Takiko and Takiko turned around. Fuji and Hiro walked/floated to them and looked at the door also. _"I have a strange feeling about this."_ Sakuno didn't hear what Hiro said instead she walked to that door.

"Sakuno wait. We should listen to them…Sakuno?" Fuji tried to stop Sakuno by grabbing her at her shoulders carefully.

Sakuno broke free and stopped in front of the door opening it, and stepped inside.

Fuji, Hiro and Takiko followed her and were amazed with what they saw.

_"How did she find this?"_

Takiko shook her head. "_I don't know, I lived here three hundred years ago and even I didn't notice that door I can't even remember that there was a door in the northern wall."_

"Fuji-senpai."

Fuji looked at Sakuno who still had her back towards him.

"Yes." Sakuno turned towards him and looked at him. Fuji had his eyes now open as he looked at Sakuno. Sakuno her lips moved a little as to tell him something but the only thing was, there was no sound coming. Sakuno collapsed on her knees and used her arms to support her. Fuji looked behind her and tried not to vomit.

Right in front of them, countless of body's lay there rotting. Takiko and Hiro looked away but Hiro looked back as he saw something familiar hanging above the corpses.

_"__Takiko__!! Look!"_ Takiko followed his gaze and her eyes widened. _"M-my amulet. The first of the six items they have to collect to awaken their power." _Fuji looked at them.

"What are you talking about?"

_"Did you forget boy, what I told you __earlier.__You__ and the girl play a big part in this war. I told you earlier that you have to search for 6 items, three for you to search and three for her to search. Each items contains a certain power that makes both of you stronger, combine those powers and both of you are hard to defeat but not invincible. This item you see here is the amulet a certain person gave to __Takiko__, I as her brother and you are here to prevent Him to come any closer to __Takiko__ and that girl. But your power has not been awoken yet, but that girl has started to awaken her power without the items which is strange, I've never seen it before even __Takiko__ couldn't do that something must have triggered it._" Fuji looked at Takiko who was looking at the ground. 'They are keeping something out of the story, but what is it?' Fuji looked at Sakuno, she was shaking heavily. "Sakuno-chan." Sakuno turned a little towards Fuji. "H-hai?" He walked towards her and lifted her up and pulled her in a embrace. "Sakuno. I know you are scared, but we have to walk to the other side of the room." Sakuno grabbed on his shirt, and nodded. They began to walk , and while walking passing the corpses carefully. Fuji held Sakuno with care and Sakuno noticed it and spaced out a little but she recovered fast when she saw a dagger flying toward Fuji."Fuji sempai!!! Look out!"


End file.
